


14 days of petals

by injunlen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunlen/pseuds/injunlen
Summary: na jaemin starts recieving flowers on the 1st day of february





	14 days of petals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like a month late but this hit me on valentine's day and I love to procrastinate :')  
> but I hope you enjoy it!

(1st of february)

february, the month of love, jaemin's favourite month of the year had begun horribly. to start it all, his hair was a mess. he knew he shouldn't have gone to sleep while his hair was still wet but he allowed himself to be a dumbass once in a while. he barely managed to get his breakfast in before he had to rush out of the house. on his way he noticed that he had no time to stop at his favourite coffee shop. everything was absolutely shit.

slowly he dragged himself to his locker, finding it full of love letters. he sighed as he scanned through them. then something caught his attention. a single white rose. jaemin's tired eyes shone with newfound interest. he picked it up, finding a card attached to it.

"The red rose whispers of passion,   
And the white rose breathes of love;   
O, the red rose is a falcon,   
And the white rose is a dove. 

But I send you a cream-white rosebud   
With a flush on its petal tips;   
For the love that is purest and sweetest   
Has a kiss of desire on the lips

\- John Boyle O'Reilly

do you know what a white rose stands for? it's purity, innocence and a new beginning. my feelings have grown for you over the years and I hope when the wait is over and I reveal myself, you can find a new beginning with me.

well, until then!

\- forget-me-not"

jaemin's jaw dropped. he was moved to say the least. someone had gone through the trouble just for him. a big smile graced his features and he started on his way to the first lecture with some newfound enthusiasm. he almost bumped into the wall when out of nowhere, huang renjun, his crush showed up, pretty blue petaled flowers in his hair, looking like an angel. the chinese boy sent a sweet smile his way, leaving jaemin breathless. he shot back an awkward wave, wanting to smash his head into the nearby wall straight after doing it. after he got out of his daze, he yelped as his first lesson would start in two minutes, sprinting up the stairs.

when he finally got back to his locker he noticed that the door was slightly open. curiosity took over and he gasped when he found some iced coffee inside. another note.

"I noticed you looked really tired this morning and thought this might cheer you up! :) have a good day jaemin!

\- forget-me-not"

 

(7th of february)

over the following days he got many more flowers and cute notes along with them. jaemin sat with donghyuck and jeno, admiring his fresh bunch of baby's breath in his hand with a soft smile.

"this forget-me-not person is so hard to figure out" donghyuck whined.  
"well that's the point isn't it?" jeno asked, leaving donghyuck pouting.  
"I love him guys. I love him" jaemin muttered.  
"wait, you know that they're a he?" jeno looked at him with curiousity.  
"I sure hope he's a boy because everyone in this school knows I don't kiss girls" jaemin pouted.  
"yet some people don't seem to be getting the message" donghyuck cringed at the heaps of love confessions sent by jaemin's "fanclub". not that they called themselves that, donghyuck just named them that after they gave out cake on jaemin's birthday and made donations in his name.  
"oh they sure will when my forget-me-not reveals himself" jaemin looked dreamily into the distance, jeno and donghyuck just deciding to leave him be.

 

(8th of february)

the following evening the three boys sat in jaemin's living room, playing truth or dare. after countless rounds they got tired of dares and decided to stick to truth only.

"jaemin, do you have anyone in mind who you'd like to be forget-me-not?" jeno asked  
"and if yes then who?" donghyuck added.  
jaemin thought for a while before a blush spread across his cheeks.  
"yeah, there is someone. do you remember that chinese exchange student who decided to stay after all?"  
donghyuck's face lit up.  
"huang renjun?"  
a fiery flush spread across the boy's face and he let out a giggle, nodding.

the two boys cooed and pinched jaemin's cheeks.  
"jeno our son is all grown up" donghyuck faked cried as jaemin laughed at the dramatic acting.  
suddenly jeno remembered something.  
"hey jaem do you have any tea? I want some. hyuck help me please."

jaemin instructed them to one of the cabinets and once they were in the kitchen, jeno closed the door.  
"okay you definitely don't want tea, what's bothering you?" donghyuck sighed.  
"I know who forget-me-not is"  
donghyuck's jaw dropped.  
"well who?" he asked, curiosity eating away at him.  
"it's renjun and before you call me crazy, hear me out. I didn't realise it at first but hyuck do you know what renjun's favourite flowers are? exactly. forget-me-nots. fucking hell he even wears some in his hair. jaemin is so dumb"  
"oh my god. our child is a dumbass" donghyuck stared in pure shock.  
"what poem did he leave today? he finds a poem for every flower he gives doesn't he?"  
"yeah it was super sweet today" donghyuck smiled

"Love, like a gardenia, sends a fragrance lovely and sweet.  
Where Love is… it’s aroma drifts…to everyone it meets.  
Written by Betty Butler" came jaemin's voice from the doorway   
the two boys looked up at him, slightly shocked.  
"jaem how long have you been there?" jeno asked, slightly nervous  
jaemin laughed at their panicked stares  
"don't worry I didn't see you guys make out, I wandered here when you talked about the poem, I got rather curious as to why you weren't boiling any water"  
the other two let out sighs of relief. he didn't know. what's the fun in him finding out, right?

 

(11th of february)

at school, jeno and donghyuck confronted renjun. the tiny biology major was quite taken aback by the two literally dragging him into the library and sitting him down, looming over him with curiousity in their eyes.   
"are you forget-me-not?" jeno got straight to the point  
the boy got flustered and nodded before he hid his face in his hands.  
"am I that obvious?" he asked in a small voice.  
"dude you literally wear forget-me-nots in your hair each day. jaemin is just really fucking dumb okay?" donghyuck half cried "jeno our son is a fucking idiot"  
jeno hugged him, renjun watched, quite amused by the dramatic acting the two theatre majors put on.  
"not to disturb your little moment guys but..please don't tell jaemin. I want to be absolutely sure before I confess, I don't want him to hate me." renjun's mood had dropped, the other two looked at each other, pouts on their faces. donghyuck put a hand on renjun's shoulder, smiling encouragingly  
"a little birdie told me that he wishes it was you who left the little notes"  
renjun's eyes lit up and with a shaky voice he asked "really?"  
jeno and donghyuck smiled at each other before looking at renjun again  
"would you like to join us for lunch?"

needless to say, jaemin almost dropped his tray when he saw the beautiful chinese boy, sitting at their table and laughing at something donghyuck had said  
"oh, hey jaemin! come on hurry up" jeno yelled out.  
he awkwardly walked to the table before almost falling over nothing and managing to somehow put his tray down  
"oh, hey injun, I mean..renjun! you uhh..come here often?" his face immediately went bright red after he said that. donghyuck's laughter pierced through the air almost immediately, making all eyes turn to them.

jaemin peeked through his hands to see renjun trying desperately to hold back his giggling.  
"I uhh..didn't mean to say that I-" he was cut off by donghyuck's wail  
"jeno! jeno! our son! he's a panicked gay! I never thought he would take after you, this is unacceptable!"  
renjun couldn't hold back any longer and burst out laughing.  
jaemin looked at him, eyes focusing on each and every detail of his face, eyes sparkling with pure fondness.  
"he's whipped your honour!" jeno yelled and everyone in the cafeteria laughed, some coming up to high five jeno.  
jaemin stayed staring at the chinese male. he was so beautiful to him.

after lunch jaemin offered to walk renjun home. he happily accepted.

 

(12th of february)

jaemin excitedly opened his locker to find red tulips inside. he opened the card with a smile.

"Tulips welcome the new season of spring; the wonder and beauty that new love brings.  
I walk amongst a sea of beauty; a million tulips bloom profusely.  
\- Carl Stromct

I thought long and hard yesterday, not knowing what to get you, but as soon as I saw these red tulips I was instantly reminded of your cute embarrassed face, it was almost the same colour as these flowers uwu  
well,,,so little time left. I hope you'll accept my heart, na jaemin!

\- forget-me-not"

jaemin squealed and ran off into the first lesson, already waiting for lunch so he could brag to donghyuck and jeno.

once again he almost dropped his tray when huang renjun was again, sat at their table.  
"jaemin! over here!" donghyuck yelled out  
"so, what has mister forget-me-not gotten you this time?"  
renjun blushed and looked into the distance  
jaemin eyed him suspiciously but decided to let it slide.  
"red tulips! he's the sweetest, the poem was so cute! and !! hyuckie, he uses uwu"  
the other boy gasped softly and they started to chat.  
jeno smirked at renjun, before he wailed in pain because of a strong blow to his ribs, via renjun's elbow.

 

jaemin was utterly fucked, he had had to stay longer at school to finish the project due for the next day and was now left to wait in the cold air, snow falling slowly. jaemin had been in a rush that morning and had forgotten his scarf.  
he shivered and closed his eyes, feeling cold air pass through his thin jacket. "why today of all days?" he spoke to himself.

"jaemin?" a soft voice came from behind him.  
he opened his eyes and turned to see renjun walking up to him.  
"oh uhh hey renjun!" he immediately cringed internally at his awkward act.  
"jaemin you look like you're gonna pass out from the cold any moment now" renjun looked at him, worry written all over his face.  
"no..I'm fine" jaemin laughed it off, cringing as a gust of icy wind passed through him.  
"give me your hand" renjun demanded.  
before jaemin had time to act, his hand was being held by his long time crush. he heard a loud gasp.  
"jaemin you're freezing! this won't do..when is your bus coming?"  
the boy looked at the smaller male to see pure worry in his eyes.  
"half an hour..." he muttered  
renjun grabbed his hand more firmly and started dragging him back to the parking lot.  
"you're gonna freeze to death out there, dumbass. I'm taking you home"  
jaemin couldn't do anything but blush and croak out a weak "okay".

renjun opened the passenger door for him and let jaemin make himself comfortable. suddenly he took off his scarf and wrapped it around jaemin's neck. without saying a word he closed the door and went around the car before starting it and pulling out of the lot after confirming jaemin's address and putting it in his gps.

jaemin broke the silence with a whimper. they had stopped at a red light and he felt a chill run up his spine. renjun turned to look at him and frowned when he saw jaemin shivering.  
"jaemin, darling you're shivering so much. I can't not do anything. you know what, I'll take you to get something warm to drink.

they parked next to a small shopping mall, they had to take a short walk to jaemin's favourite coffee shop, which was on the other side of the street.  
as they walked, renjun noticed jaemin's hands trembling so he grabbed one in his own, smiling as he heard the other audibly gasp, turning his head to see a blush adorning the boy's cheeks.

"wait renjun I left my wallet in the car" jaemin pouted, stopping in the middle of the street, ready to head back.  
renjun just kept dragging him on.  
"don't worry, it's my treat. if you don't like this then we can agree that you'll pay next time"  
jaemin blushed as thoughts of "next time" surrounded his head.  
"o-okay injun. wait, can I call you that?"  
renjun giggled, "of course you can, can I call you nana?"  
"that's adorable oh my god, yes you can, injun"   
they smiled softly as they walked into   
the coffee shop, hand in hand.

"so, why were you at school so late?" renjun asked, stirring his latte.  
jaemin looked up from his black coffee and smiled "I could ask you the same. I was finishing my project. being a physics major is difficult but there's nothing else I'd rather do"  
renjun giggled "yeah I get it, being a biology major is the worst and yet the best decision in my life. I was writing a report and lost track of time."

"we're both just huge nature geeks huh?" jaemin laughed, making renjun smile, a million thoughts passing through his head at once. he just wanted to keep holding jaemin's hand but ultimately decided against it.

 

"thanks for dropping me off injun and thanks for the coffee. I'll treat you next time!" jaemin sat awkwardly in the passenger seat.  
"no problem, make sure to bring your scarf tomorrow though! I don't want you to get sick" he blushed.  
jaemin giggled, nodding and contemplated for a moment before he leaned over and pulled renjun in a short hug, heart beating faster than ever. he quickly pulled away and dashed out of the car, leaving a very flustered renjun behind.

 

(13th of february)

jaemin's heart dropped when he didn't find a flower in his locker. he searched everywhere but there was no sight of it. disheartened, he closed the locker and dragged himself into the first lesson. the whole time he couldn't focus on a single thing the teacher said, thoughts wandering to his mystery admirer.  
had something happened? was he sick? did he forget? maybe he had lost interest in jaemin?  
all these thoughts circulated jaemin's mind. 

at lunch he decided to check his locker once again. still empty. he shut it again and made his way to the cafeteria. he slumped down in his seat and tears pricked his eyes.  
"son, what's wrong?" jaemin could hear the worry in jeno's voice.  
"he didn't bring anything today. what if something bad happened?" he croaked out, voice breaking.  
the two boys immediately rushed beside him, managing to calm him down and feed him some lunch before donghyuck stomped out and jaemin could see him talking animatedly on the phone.

halfway through the next lesson the lecture was interrupted by a knock on the door. the intruder let himself in, it was a delivery man.

"fifteen red and white roses and a box of chocolates for..na jaemin?"  
jaemin stood up, stunned and met the man half way to receive his gifts.  
"sign here please, sir"  
he did as instructed and the man was gone as fast as he had appeared. jaemin was left with more questions than answers.  
"damn, someone must have pissed you off quite seriously mister na. do you know what those mean? they mean "sorry"." his teacher spoke, a smirk on his lips.  
jaemin stared in wonder before apologizing to the class and speeding back to his seat.  
he opened the card and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Forgive me, forgive this fool.  
Sorry that I acted so cruel.  
I love you and I will love only you,  
take my hand and let's start anew.  
\- Gabrielle Yana Concepción

jaemin I'm so so sorry :((  
I must have hurt you a lot. it wasn't my intention at all!! I got so nervous for tomorrow that I had a panic attack in the morning and fell asleep, not thinking much. I thought this is the least I could do :')  
we'll see each other tomorrow, I promise you

\- forget-me-not"

jaemin smiled and stared into space for the rest of the lesson, opting to go home right after the bell rang.

 

"mom I'm home!" jaemin yelled out  
"welcome darling!" she yelled back from the living room.  
jaemin made his way there with the roses in hand.  
"jaemin is someone courting you for valentine's day? you've been getting a lot of flowers lately" she smirked  
jaemin blushed and sat down to talk.

 

"mom I'm so nervous. there's already someone I like but this forget-me-not boy has been so nice to me, I'll feel bad if I don't like him"  
his mom nodded and hugged him tight.  
"whatever happens darling it's your life, do what your heart tells you in that moment. that's how I met your father actually!" jaemin smiled softly as she relived her memories again.  
even if life went to shit, he still had his parents and his friends.

 

(14th of february)

jaemin woke up early to make sure he looked the best he had ever looked.  
applying a bit of makeup, he made sure his outfit was actually matched and went down for breakfast.  
his dad was setting the table when jaemin made his way downstairs.  
"morning jaem! you have a date today?"  
jaemin smiled as he sat at the table, putting pancakes on his plate.  
"you could say that, yes"  
"I noticed you had gotten a lot of flowers nowadays, any cute guys in mind?" his dad asked him  
"I'm hoping that it's this one boy, yes" jaemin blushed.  
"oh? well good luck son! I hope it's your prince charming who's leaving you these flowers" jaemin laughed and agreed.

at school he opened his locker and found a huge card in it. no flower, just a card. he opened it.

"today is the big day!! I can't say I'm not nervous because I am, I'm incredibly nervous. but I hope everything goes well..today at lunch I'm gonna confess!

can you guess which flowers this poem is about?

"They shone like blue jewels from the further shore.  
And they were free! I could have had them all  
To gather and to carry in my arms!  
But I took only a few,  
Seven blue gems,  
To set in the gold of my memory.  
\- Jean Starr Untermeyer"

I guess I will see you soon!

\- forget-me-not"

jaemin giggled, he couldn't wait.

 

the hours passed by way too slow for him. he kept looking at the clock for lunch to come faster.  
at last the clock hit lunch. in a matter of seconds he was out of the classroom and the first one in the cafeteria.  
he sat down at the usual table and watched as the others poured in. jeno, donghyuck and renjun came at last, the latter pale in the face, looking like he would pass out any second.

"hey guys! injun are you okay?" jaemin looked at his crush, worried for his health.  
the boy flinched but insisted that he's fine.  
he put his hands over renjun's shaking ones.  
"guys I'm having trouble trying to figure out what flowers forget-me-not is describing, he promised to give them to me at lunch." jaemin pouted, jeno and donghyuck offered help, asking for the card.  
jaemin gave renjun's cold hands a warm squeeze before he turned around to get the card from his bag. when he turned back, renjun had drawn his hands back and was fiddling with his fingers. was he waiting for someone too? jaemin frowned at the thought.

"jaemin are you like actually stupid or did you not even once think of using google?" donghyuck asked him, unamused.  
"what do you mean? am I missing something?" he looked at them, confused.  
"jaemin, he's talking about forget-me-nots. they're flowers." jeno looked at him, visibly amazed.  
"then-" jaemin's eyes widened, his sentence cut off by the realisation.  
"nana, do you know what forget-me-nots symbolise?" renjun asked, taking the delicate flowers out of his hair, "they symbolise true love."  
renjun was now looking jaemin in the eyes.  
"I still remember the day I met you. I was this scrawny little kid who knew two korean words. yet you treated me so nicely, you took time to understand me and never got mad. when I had to go back I remember you cried. we promised to keep in touch and yet we still managed to grow apart. I came back and we simply didn't have time. I knew I liked you but these feelings have grown over the years. what I want to say is that..I love you nana. would you like to go out with me?" he blushed   
jaemin had tears streaming down his face as he nodded, running around the table to engulf the smaller male in a hug.  
"yes! yes I will be your boyfriend you idiot!" he sobbed into his shoulder.

 

(that evening)

"injun my parents invited you to dinner! and we can have a sleepover..I hope it's not too sudden?" jaemin was bouncing on his feet after their date.  
"oh sure, why not. but you have to lend me some clothes." renjun smiled softly at the other  
"oh my god I'm gonna see my boyfriend in my clothes on the 1st day" jaemin sighed dreamily, making renjun elbow him in the side.

"hello, I'm huang renjun, jaemin's boyfriend." he greeted the parents.  
jaemin's mom squealed and pulled the latter into a big hug.  
"oh my god you're perfect, please, sit down, we have lots to talk about!" his mom said, dragging him towards the dinner table.  
"mom, please, no embarrassing baby photos, alright?" jaemin pleaded, hiding away every possible album nearby.  
"so, you're the boy that stole my little jaemin's heart? you better treat him well, alright?" his dad smiled at the smaller male

"so tell me renjun, what do you major in?" jaemin's mom asked, putting more and more food on renjun's plate, not even bothered by jaemin's pleas for her to stop, saying his boyfriend will burst if he eats all that.  
"well, uhh, I major in biology and I also take some poetry and literature classes. I'm hoping to work in some big labs one day but if all that fails, I'll just be a florist." the boy smiled at the parents  
"that's such an interesting job! I hope you'll reach your dreams" jaemin's dad commented.  
a bunch of small talk was made over dinner before jaemin went upstairs to find renjun clothes to sleep in.  
as soon as jaemin had disappeared from sight, renjun turned his gaze to jaemin's parents "so, can I see the embarrassing baby photos?"  
jaemin's dad pulled a key out of his pocket, mumbling something about saving this one for a scenario like this.

"injun!~ I hope this isn't too big-" jaemin halted his words halfway down the stairs  
"so on this picture we went to disneyland and jaemin really wanted a picture with snow-white but as soon as he saw her, he burst into tears because his hero was in front of him! can you believe the cuteness?" jaemin's dad was showing several baby pictures to renjun, making the smaller male coo, one picture even becoming his lockscreen.  
jaemin was horrified.  
"injuuuunnnn don't look at those! they're embarrassing!" he whined.  
renjun skipped to him and pecked his lips, smiling up at him.  
"they're adorable, nana! I'm sure you'll also see my baby photos when you meet my parents."

 

"jaemin does this look okay?" renjun came out of the bathroom in jaemin's hoodie and gym shorts, feet clad in the pair of fuzzy socks jaemin had bought him as a gift.  
"babe oh my god you look perfect, hold on I'm gonna cry I'm kinda overwhelmed right now. wait, here come the tears."  
renjun giggled at jaemin's silly act and walked up to him, kissing his nose before he kissed his lips.  
"I love you so much nana" the shorter male smiled softly  
"I love you too injunie" jaemin smiled back, his lips connecting with the other's.

 

"hey how did you get all those flowers? I'm pretty sure some of them don't grow at this time of the year?" jaemin asked, the smaller male sprawled across him  
"jaemin I'm a biology major, I have my own little garden and I managed to create the perfect growth conditions for each flower" renjun mumbled, sleep slowly taking over  
"but how come you had each flower that you wanted to give just randomly growing?" jaemin kept on asking   
renjun blushed, unknown to jaemin  
"would it be embarrassing to say that I've been planning this for a year?" renjun whispered  
"wHAT? a year? injun that's the cutest thing ever what the fuck let me smooch you" the taller boy yelled out as the shorter one giggled, complying and meeting jaemin's lips half way. this was surely what heaven felt like, him, jaemin and an endless warmth around them, lulling them to sleep.


End file.
